New Order Nation
The New Order Nation is a major antagonist organization featured in Revolution X. Introduction The world of Revolution X takes place in a dystopian alternate reality of year 1996: unholy alliance of corrupt governments and international military industrial complexes have taken control of the globe and all subcultures (dancing, video games, magazines, animations, entertainment medias etc), especially musics, are declared illegal. The alliance is called New Order Nation (NON for short) The NON, with their vampish commander Head Mistress Helga (portrayed by Kerri Hoskins), are seizing anyone aged between 15 and 30. The 3 unnamed players, as few existing remnants of free thinking youths, secretly went to an underground music club in Los Angeles called 'Club X' where Aerosmith is expected to perform. Simultaneously however, The New Order Nation has launched its biggest crackdown (code name Operation Exploitation) on Club X and its inhabitants. Stuck in the crossfire, the game's first stage involves the three protagonist players blasting their ways out of Club X. Despite suffering heavy losses NON troops manage to arrest Aerosmith, destroy Club X and it is up to the players to Destroy NON, save Aerosmith and stir the revolution. The Club X is history. Now it is time to stop the New Order Nation. Stages After escaping from Club X, players are to commandeer a NON attack helicopter and find Aerosmith's car. On their way players would be viciously attacked by a patrolling NON Gunship and varieties of NON soldiers and troops. After destroying the pesky NON gunship in an airborne battle players succeeds in obtaining Aerosmith's car. From there the 3 players have three places belong to NON to 'visit'. Egypt This is where NON's brainwashing facility is located: everyday 50 youths are loaded and taken into the facility by a very heavily armored bus. Those who are not taken into the facility are forced into labors to destroy confiscated subculture materials. Players' mission is to keep up with the bus and destroy it completely before it reaches the facility. If players fail to destroy the bus the game will reprimand players for failing to stop the bus and another 50 innocent youth would be lost before telling players to try again. When players succeed in destroying the bus, there will be a remark that says "School's out! Forever!" Amazon This is where Evergreen Chemical, a chemical factory owned by NON, produces mind-altering chemicals and put them into people's foods for mind control purpose. Players' mission is to destroy this factory and have it stop producing these chemicals. The factory is defended by NON natives, soldiers, mutant creatures, warriors, APC, troopers and zombies called Everdrones. After shooting their ways through the deeper comlex of the Evergreen Chemicals the players discover NON's latest creation: An indestructible mechanical insectoid unleashed on the players. Players flee from the creature but the insect persistently pursues the players trying to bite them off. Because the robo-bug is indestructible, it has to be defeated by being fallen from great height. Players lure the mechanic bug onto a bridge, severs the bridge, and the bug falls screaming to its demise. Upon the success of the mission the game states, "No more mind control by the New Order!" Pacific Rim This is where Kemitech, a major front company for the New Order Nation is located. The facility is like a maze. Players must shoot their way through a warehouse that provides power-ups and destroy gates to maneuver. The player faces NON ninjas, soldiers and Yellow Jackets throughout the level before confronting a single Yellow Jacket. When he is gunned down you must face his flying fortress, destroy it and move on. Upon success, The game declares "The New Order's days of mass productions are over!" Wimbledon Studio After completing all the three said global missions, Head Mistress Helga asseembles her remaining troops and makes her last stand. This is where Aerosmith members are said to be held hostage. Players' mission are to kill Head Mistress Helga, rescue Aerosmith and become the legend of the revolution. War Machines *APCs *Gunships *Armed Forklifters *Desk Flyer *Insectoid Helga Head Mistress Helga is the main antagonist of the arcade shooter video game Revolution X. She is the leader of the New Order Nation who has taken over youth culture (anyone aged 13 to 30) and has banned television, music, magazines, and video games. She also kidnaps the band members of Aerosmith, forcing the player to rescue the band members of Aerosmith and fight the NON. However, after the player confronts her and defeats her for the first time, she transforms herself to her true form, an alien monster called Mondor, who confronts the players for the true final battle. Gallery Images NON_logo_h100px (1).png Headmistresshelga.jpg Trivia *Throughout the game members of Aerosmith are hidden in stages. If players succeed in finding them all the games treats players to the true ending. But if players fail to find them the game treats players with a bad ending. *Kerri Hoskins, who plays Helga, is best known for portraying Sonya Blade in the Mortal Kombat video games. Category:Terrorists Category:Shmup Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Oppressors Category:Evil Creator Category:Brainwashers Category:Slaver Category:Tyrants Category:Military Category:Organizations Category:Imperialists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Totalitarians Category:Enforcer Category:Necessary Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Opportunists Category:Sophisticated